Anger
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: Hanya sebuah amarah manis yang terjadi di antara keduanya / EUNHAE FICLET / boys love (yaoi) / DLDR / warn : ada sedikit adegan dewasa / republish karena ada kesalahan


**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**With pairing : HyukHae. Hyuk!top and Hae!bott**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**Disclaimer : this fict is pure mine but HyukHae aren't**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : As always I will warn you, if you don't like the pairing who I'm choose. Just exit and don't blame in here.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading guys…**

**.**

**.**

Dalam minimnya cahaya maniknya menatap tajam. Hanya bermodalkan cahaya sekitar dari lampu jalanan. Ia, yang terduduk seorang diri dikursi kemudinya seolah lelah menatap segalanya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar menanti seseorang yang memang sedang Ia tunggu.

Jemarinya semakin merapatkan _syal_ yang melingkar di lehernya saat dingin semakin gencarnya menyapa. Ia ingin menyalakan penghangat namun benda itu tak akan bekerja jika mesin mobilnya dalam keadaan mati.

'_Sama-sama, saya juga senang bertemu dengan Anda.'_

Samar-samar suara yang sangat Ia hafal terdengar. Ia mengarahkan pandangnya pada bangunan yang lumayan besar disana. Sang kekasih nampak dengan beberapa temannya atau mungkin rekan kerjanya keluar dari dalam sana, saling berjabat tangan dan melempar senyum.

"_Tsk_" Decaknya melihat sang kekasih yang dengan santainya masih berbincang di luar sana tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah sangat kedinginan.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Beginikah pengorbanan cinta?

**Ceklek..**

Ia terperanjat saat tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka. Menampilkan sosok manis dan juga tampan yang kemudian duduk anggun di sana, tepat disampingnya.

Ia hanya diam menatap sosok itu yang nyatanya adalah sang kekasih hati, walau publik mengetahuinya sebagai rekan kerja dan sahabat dekat.

Lama Ia terdiam. Tak menyalakan mesin mobilnya atau apapun. Lee Donghae, nama kekasihnya itu pun mendengus kesal. Menatap ke arahnya lantas memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak menjalankan mobilnya?"

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae. Dalam balutan _syal_ yang menutupi lehernya bahkan hampir menutupi sebagian mukanya itu Ia tengah menyeringai. Donghae yang menyadari dengan lantang memperingatkan. "Jangan macam-macam, banyak _fans_ dan media."

Lantas hal itu membuat suatu pergerakan di tubuh Hyukjae, hingga mobil yang mereka naiki mulai berjalan.

…..

Hening, adalah gambaran yang terjadi antara keduanya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen. Tak ada pembicaraan atau pertengkaran seperti biasanya yang selalu mereka lakukan jika di depan kamera. Hyukjae yang fokus dengan kemudinya dan jalanan di depannya, juga Donghae yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya; _memandangi lampu-lampu jalan._

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau marah?" Ungkap Donghae memecah keheningan yang terjadi, Ia menatap lekat sosok Hyukjae dari samping. Pemuda itu nampak sangat dewasa tidak banyak kata seperti saat di depan kamera. Itulah yang Donghae suka dari Hyukjae. Pemuda berkelopak mata satu itu hanya berdehem menimpali pertanyaan Donghae.

"_Wae?_ Aku bahkan hanya berbicara sedikit di _event_ tadi dan meminta maaf kepada _fans_ tak bisa berlama-lama karena kau sedang menungguku." Pemuda bermata sendu itu menatap sengit ke arah Hyukjae mencoba meminta penjelasan. Namun, sang lawan bicara masih _kekeuh_ dengan diamnya dan tak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang semakin mendengus kesal.

Hyukjae semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang agak senggang tersebut.

…..

Mobil _audy_ hitam itu kini tiba di pelataran salah satu apartemen _elite_ di daerah Gangnam. Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya saat dirasanya letak mobilnya sudah benar. Selepas itu Donghae dengan segera meraih _knop_ pintu mobil di sampingnya dan ingin membukanya.

**Klek…  
Klek…**

Tak bisa, pintu itu terkunci.

"_Mwoya? Wae geurae?_"

Dahi Donghae mengkerut bingung mendapati pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Dirinya terus menaik turunkan _knop_nya mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka.

Hyukjae, yang duduk di kursi kemudinya hanya tersenyum misterius melihat Donghae yang masih terus mencoba membuka pintu. Hyukjae pun menatap sekeliling. Sepi, lantas Ia melirik sekilas jam yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Pukul 10 malam, tak heran jika keadaan sepi.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, kenapa tak mau terbuka? _Huh_? Kau menguncinya?" peluh muncul di paras Donghae. Hyukjae lantas melepas _syal_ yang dipakainya dan pergi mengusap peluh itu. Donghae terdiam dengan perlakuan Hyukjae. Pergerakan tangannya pada _knop_ pintu kini berhenti dan dirinya hanya menatap wajah Hyukjae yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku sengaja menguncinya."

Hyukjae berucap di antara kegiatannya mengusap peluh Donghae. Donghae hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya saat manik coklat tua Hyukjae menatapnya _intens_.

Terus, kedua mata Donghae terus berkedip bahkan kini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat saat bibir Hyukjae telah mendarat di atas bibirnya. Tak lama, karena kini Hyukjae menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Donghae.

Selang kemudian, Hyukjae terlonjak saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat dan melumat bibirnya. Kali ini lama, hingga Hyukjae kini yang mengambil alih. Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedang tangan Donghae kini beralih di atas bahu Hyukjae. Donghae melenguh saat lidah Hyukjae menyapu belahan bibirnya meminta akses untuk masuk. Donghae pun membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Hyukjae masuk dan meng_eksplor_ mulutnya. Keduanya menutup mata dengan rapat, menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang tersalurkan dalam ciuman lembut namun terkesan bergairah tersebut.

…..

"_Angghh~_"

Donghae tak kuasa saat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terus ditumbuk dengan keras oleh penis Hyukjae, Ia melenguh tentu saja. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat permukaan kursi penumpang yang kini menjadi tempat untuknya dan Hyukjae melakukan kegiatan bercinta mereka.

"_Hh..hyuukk.. ahh_"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat kini lidah hangat Hyukjae mencicipi lehernya dan mengulum jakunnya. Hyukjae hanya mengecup leher Donghae tanpa meninggalkan bekas disana, Ia tak ingin nantinya media mendapati sesuatu di leher sang kekasih dan menaruh curiga pada kekasihnya itu sehingga nantinya berujung _scandal_ yang bisa menghancurkan reputasi Donghae, dan dirinya mungkin.

Hyukjae terus turun ke bawah, kini Ia tepat berada di depan dada Donghae. Hyukjae pun segera melahap daerah itu dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan sebanyak-banyaknya disana tanpa harus khawatir tertangkap media.

Bibir Donghae menjerit keras saat _klimaks_nya datang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disana, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Hyukjae yang belum sampai _klimaks_ kemudian mencabut penisnya dari lubang Donghae. Ia duduk di sebelah Donghae kini "Duduklah di atas pangkuanku" titah Hyukjae. Donghae mengerti dan segera menaiki tubuh kekasihnya itu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan penis Hyukjae ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"_Ohh.. .._"

Lubang Donghae terasa penuh dan itu terasa nikmat. Hyukjae melihat paras Donghae sekilas sebelum menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Donghae.

"Bergeraklah, cari kenikmatanmu sendiri"

Donghae mulai bergerak di atas pangkuan Hyukjae, menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangan Hyukjae yang berada di pinggang Donghae hanya membantu Donghae sedikit, selebihnya hanya bermodalkan kekuatan Donghae sendiri.

Mobil mereka bergoyang dengan cepat dari luar, menjadi saksi tersendiri kegiatan keduanya di dalam sana.

"Lebih cepat Hae. Naik turunkan tubuhmu lebih cepat"

Hyukjae terus menyemangati Donghae. Hingga kemudian Donghae menjerit keras sekali lagi saat _klimaks_nya datang untuk kedua kalinya. Hyukjae pun sama, _klimaks_ yang ditunggunya datang selang beberapa detik dengan Donghae.

Keduanya berpelukan dengan posisi yang masih tetap dengan penis Hyukjae yang masih tertanam di tubuh Donghae. Hyukjae dan Donghae menstabilkan nafas keduanya yang memburu.

…..

Dengan balutan piyama keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa, mata keduanya menatap lurus pada langit yang semakin gelap di luar sana melalui jendela apartemen mereka yang terlapisi kaca dan sengaja di dekor tak diberi tirai.

"Kau mau?" Hyukjae menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat yang lumayan lama tersimpan di atas meja di sebelahnya kepada Donghae.

Donghae hanya menggeleng. Hyukjae pun mengerti dan menyeruput coklat itu seorang diri.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi" ucap salah seorang diantara keduanya.

Donghae, yang mendengar hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendelik ke arah Hyukjae kemudian.

"Jadi, kau menyesali melakukan itu denganku?" tuduh Donghae "Baiklah, aku akan menganggap kegiatan kita di mobil tadi hanya sebagai pelampiasan amarahmu karena aku yang membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, tak lebih dari itu." Lanjutnya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Hyukjae terkekeh. Menyimpan coklat hangatnya kembali ke atas meja dan menatap Donghae. "Ya, kau benar. Aku tak bisa menampik jika tindakanku tadi tidak berdasarkan amarahku" jawabnya enteng. Hal itu sukses membuat amarah Donghae perlahan muncul.

"Brengsek!"

Donghae membuang muka ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat Hyukjae yang masih saja menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Kau begitu manis" goda Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan! !" ketus Donghae tanpa memandang Hyukjae yang semakin terkekeh.

Salah satu lengan Hyukjae pergi bergerak melingkar di pinggang Donghae, tubuhnya pun semakin Ia rapatkan ke arah sang kekasih.

"Bukan itu maksudku" Hyukjae bersuara. "Maaf untuk diriku yang mendiamkanmu tadi" lanjutnya, "Seharusnya itu sudah menjadi resikoku karena memutuskan untuk menjemputmu."

Hyukjae menghela sejenak dan kembali berujar, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja ketika melihatmu berbicara dengan gadis itu."

Donghae, menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Pemuda yang selalu Ia katai jelek itu kini tampak begitu mengagumkan di matanya. Tak perlu wajah tampan untuk membuat Donghae tersenyum karena Donghae sendiri sudah memiliki itu. Yang Donghae butuhkan hanya pengakuan yang jujur dari hati, saling terbuka dan seseorang yang hangat, untuk dirinya dan semua orang.

"Kata-katamu benar-benar tidak romantis" Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Hyukjae. Ia sangat suka bermanja kepada Hyukjae yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menyamankan posisinya disana dengan senyum yang terus terkembang.

"Aku tahu. Yang paling romantis disini kan dirimu" ucap Hyukjae mengelus lembut surai hitam Donghae.

"Hmm… bangunkan aku jika kau merasa pegal"

Setelahnya Donghae memasuki alam mimpinya dengan posisi tetap bersandar di bahu Hyukjae.

**::::: THE END :::::**

Ini apa? Saya pun tidak tahu T_T.

Uhh.. hanya pelampiasan rasa _greget_ saya ke mereka. Adegan dewasanya gak _hot_ ya? Maklum, saya kan masih kecil dan polos /digampar/

Sekian _eoh readersdeul_..

Oh ya, yang The Truth masih _progress_ ya! Sekedar pemberitahuan aja bagi yang tahu _fict _ku yang itu.

_Pai~_

**RnR?**


End file.
